Machines Vs Supernatural
by Freaky Werewolf
Summary: Alice/Bella."Whats wrong Alice? You don't recognize me?" I smirked placing my hands on my hips. "B-Bella!" Alice, the Cullens and the Volturi gasped. Angela and Erick smirked as three loud mechanical roars erupted throughout the field. "Everyone meet my partner...Liger Zero. In the next 5 minutes, we'll kill you." The huge feline Zoid looked down its red glassy eyes thirsty death.


**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

_The sky was as black as it could get, no clouds to tell us if there was going to be rain, no stars to shed light on us, the only presence in the sky was the moon and that was even eerie looking. The one thing that every human looks forward to in the dark is gone as well. I couldn't understand why I was having a vision of a blank desert. The sand under my feet was as cold as I was, a dark reddish brown._

_My eyes floated up to the sound of something mechanical, something big. I roamed my eyes around the dessert looking for the source. I spotted a black speck, even with my enhance vampire sight I couldn't tell what it was. What I could decipher from the figure was that it was a four legged. Maybe an animal of some sort. But how can it be an animal? My hearing picked up the thudding of metal against metal, its paws hitting the desert ground makes a clacking echo. There was no presence of flesh on this creature, no sound of blood, no sound of its fur whooshing in the wind as it ran, or its mighty muscles absorbing the impact of its paws hitting the ground. I did however pick up a pulse. This pulse wasn't a heartbeat though it seemed rather like a hum of a heart. If that even makes sense._

_The creature was coming closer, from this point I could tell it wasn't an animal more like a machine replica of one. Its eyes were a reddish color made of glass as the light from the moon reflected off of them, its claws and teeth were golden, the armor was completely white, underneath the armor was probably its 'Skin' which was black. The tail was following the body it was attached to going up and down to the body's movement, it too was mechanical with some sort of gun attached to the end. The joints of the legs were held together by red looking cylinders._

_Taking an unnecessary breath I took a step back, this…thing was practically 100 feet tall! How can something so big run so fast? Or even created for this matter? It was getting closer now getting bigger as well. But before it could crush me it skidded to a stop sending specks of dirt against me. Its mechanical parts obeying its command as it lowered its head going eye level with me. I looked up wide eyed. It was a replica of a tiger…or a lion? How can this thing see me? Isn't this a vision? Before I could come up with answers the mechanical feline growled a mechanical growl, opening its mouth slightly, I looked down to see no tongue but quickly looked back up as I heard a hissing sound as the top half of its head opened._

_Thud Thud. That's the sound of an actually heartbeat. The head opened moving up and then down towards me making a bridge. My eyes grew wide as I noticed a human sitting inside of this creature. The human unstrapped himself from the seat stood up and walked down the bridge towards me. As its pilot jumped down to the ground the machine closed its head again and stood up. My vision was blocked with a hand in front of me. Looking down at it I quickly grabbed it feeling the warmth overtake my hand._

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself? You know you shouldn't be out here Alice." The human spoke. I gasp looking at the human closely. From the voice I could tell the human was female. She was wearing a red biker helmet, black pants and sneakers, red fingerless gloves, a white shirt and red and black leather jacket._

"_Do…do I know you?" I asked as the vision started to blur out. The human nodded as she started to take off her helmet._

**End of vision**

"Alice!" Blinking I looked around to see my family. They all looked worried crowding around me in our living room inside of our new house in Alaska. "Alice what did you see?" I turned to see Jasper my ex-husband. His eyes were full of love and concerned. His blonde hair in perfect shape and the scars on his pale white skin reflecting like a mirror.

"I don't know honestly." I rubbed my temples

"It was some kind of machine." I growled turning to Edward. His brown hair in the disheveled shape as it always is. His golden eyes filled with curiosity.

"How many times do I have to ask you to stay out of my head?" He opened his mouth for a reply but Carlisle, our father, stepped in.

"Alice." I turned towards him anger gone in an instant. "Tell us what you saw." Taking a deep breath I told them. Bout the desert. The machine and the human piloting it. My father stood up from his couch. "Maybe this vision you saw Alice was going to take place in the far future. Maybe a decade or more." Shrugging I stood up.

"Dude that's so cool! Piloting a 100 foot machine!" I grimaced at my brother Emmet and his loud booming voice as he stood up flexing his muscles. "I can't wait for that time to come!"

"Can you keep your voice down Emmet?" I asked shaking my head.

"Come on sis don't tell me you don't want to pilot one of those?"

"Thanks Alice. Now he is not going to shut up about it for a couple of years." Rosalie my sister said as she stood up her long beautiful blonde hair waving as she took her husband Emmet outside who was still gushing about the idea of driving a machine like a school girl would over a cute boy.

"Alice." I turned to my adopted mother and father. Esme was like the rest of us beautiful, with the same golden honey eyes and very pale skin, she was averaged height and had light brown curly hair that went to her shoulders. My father Carlisle was the same in every aspect of a vampire but he had one thing no other vampire can have. Control. He has a job of being around humans who needed his help, he was a doctor and in order for him to be one he had to control his thirst. For him to put aside his thirst and help those who need him made me change my diet and have me control my own thirst. So far I'm doing pretty well if I do say so myself.

"Yes?" Standing up from the couch I was sitting on, which was Esme's favorite most expensive thing she ever owned, it was all white with black wood for the legs. I don't know why we have the full set. We don't actually need them for we vampires don't sleep, nor feel any discomfort.

"I wanted to ask you if your visions have been off lately aside from the fact of not being able to see…her?" My father was very good at making sure to not hurt my feelings on certain areas, just another reason I love having him as a father, he was compassionate on other peoples feeling and won't pry or judge your past.

"Aside from that nothing….I have been getting the usual visions. I'm guessing it's because she is not doing anything to make her decide, or the other would be she is hanging out with the mutts."

"Which she shouldn't be doing to begin with. Does she have any idea how dangerous they are to her?" I growled completely forgetting that Edward was still in the room.

"They are as dangerous to her as we are Edward. Besides she's known Jake since they were kids, I trust him even if he is a mutt he won't hurt her. I just know he won't."

"Alice we left-."

"You decided and made us leave." I added with distaste

"-to protect Bella from us. I didn't intend for her to find more danger for herself." He continued completely ignoring me.

"What did you expect Bella's a danger magnet, everywhere she goes danger follows." Jasper stood up smiling lightly.

"It doesn't matter she should've listen to what I said to her, which was not to get into any danger."

"She isn't some dog Edward! She's a human being and all humans find danger in some form large or small. She is no different." My patience was wearing thin with him and I'm sure Jasper could feel it.

"She's my mate that makes all the difference in the world."

"Not anymore ever since you made that decision to leave her is when you two split it off from each other."

"She will always be my mate forever no matter what happens."

"If you haven't told me not to-"

"I told you for both our sakes! Why are you being so selfish!?"

"I'm being selfish? Look who is talking…not all of us had to come with you. The family could've stayed behind while you went to go do you moping." I stormed off not ready to hear more of his excuses.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Okay so what do you want to work on first?"

"How about chemistry? I'm having trouble in that class…"

"Sure what is your teacher going over?"

"Stoichemtry."

"No problem."

"Easy for you to say you a natural at these kinds of things." I crossed my arms sitting back against the couch in my living room away from the scrap of paper I've been working on with my textbook open on the table in front of Angela and I. She chuckled as Charlie, my father, came in.

Angela became my best friend during my stay here in Forks. She was the type to know when to poke and ask questions or to just shut up and let you handle things on your own. She wouldn't just up and leave you all by yourself though, one time she even took me on a movie marathon to get my mind off of college transcripts and the two jobs that I had. Guess what movie marathon it was…freaking Lord of the Rings! Now that movie definitely took my mind off of the world as I tried to focus on why so many people were going crazy over this series. I mean it's just about a ring right?

"Well girls I'm off to go to Billy's."

"Kay dad ill have dinner ready when you get back." He nodded bidding us both goodbyes as he left.

"Why is he going to Billy's again?"

"To talk about football and go fishing." I shrugged "nothing big there they always do that on a Friday or Saturday."

She chuckled as we continued our work. Usually I would be getting this quickly but…my minds been elsewhere lately. It wasn't about the seven family members that left; I was over that a few months ago. Sure it was extremely hard to forget about vampires, I even went into a zombie like state from the shock I received when Edward said those awful words to me in the forest but it was actually this nagging in the back of my head, sometimes it would be a massive headache or migraine so bad that every tiny move I made it would hurt, other times it's just a simple thought before I go and do something else.

"Yo Bella, you in there?" I blinked as a hand waved in front of my face closely.

"Oh sorry Angela."

"Let me guess those headaches again? Girl you're gonna have to see a doctor soon...don't want my friend croaking before the big graduation now would we?" Angela smirked, her black framed glasses falling down her slim nose.

"So anyways I've written down some problems for you to try out." Handing me a piece of paper she stood up and grabbed her things. "If you still having trouble call me."

I nodded walking out the door with Angela to her Honda civic I swear she loves that car so much. She better just marry the thing before Erick. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I was actually wondering if you want to go to the beach tomorrow."

"No problem as long as Mike doesn't drool all over me and try to flirt." I smiled as she got into the car laughing.

"Oh I hope not, it gets kind of old. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She closed her door waving at me pulling out of the driveway. I waved back until she was out of my vision and trudged back into the house. Sitting back down on the couch I reached out and gathered my things up in a neat pile, got up and went upstairs putting them on my computer desk.

'_Better get dinner ready for Charlie when he gets back from Billy's.' _I thought grimacing as another wave of a migraine came over me. _'Damn maybe I should go see a doctor.'_ That was my last thought about it though before I trudged back downstairs getting all the food out for dinner tonight.

**Author: Hey! everyone! I know shocker huh? A new story for you all! Don't worry RacerWolf is still in progress just adding last minute details and it'll be uploaded soon! :) But I really needed to get this idea out of my head and on this site! I want to see if you guys like the idea :) If so please leave me a review saying why or why not. Also please give me your ideas on how it'll turn out! Also cause I didn't say it before the story started! I don't own anything! Just the plot and my own little creations! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
